an encounter of the millenium kind
by sami kitsune
Summary: read an encounter of the demon kind first or this will make no sense. follow kitsune alira and sapphira into their next adventure
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – The Competition**

I am sitting in my maths exam. Slowly dying of panic as I just know I have got all the answers wrong, that and the fact that I didn't revise probably doesn't help.

Well I have finished the exam with time to spare. I look around the class and see the back of Alira and Sapphira's heads. I turn to look directly in front of me to see Misty Sapphire working furiously.

I think about the Science revision lesson that I have next. I love science as it is one of the few subjects I am good at so I try even harder in it.

Suddenly, I hear a sensual voice inside my head "my little kitty, do not worry about your exams, I will help you pass them with flying colours."

I have been hearing this voice a lot lately, it keeps helping me with the exams and giving me the answers.

To be honest, the voice sounds rather a lot like Sebastian or should I call him Malphas now. Oh well so long as he helps me with the exams.

Hopefully, this voice will pull me through my latin exam.

Yep that's right, because I am one of the ridiculously smart kids I have to take Latin lessons. So I have a latin exam later. I hope the voice will help.

~~~TIME~LAPSE~~~

~~~TWO~WEEKS~LATER~~~

Well exams are over, the voice helped a lot and we are starting to our results so far I have been getting better than my friends. I passed Latin! YAY! But the best way in which I released my stress with Alira and Sapphira was when we played Duel Monsters.

Alira and I always drew and if we didn't I won. Anyway along with the voice, I have also been developing a strange fetish for bondage and leather as well as turning into a bit of a control freak.

Alira and sapphira are acting strange too.

Alira seems to be developing a split personality. One minute she is acting normal, then she starts thieving and then shes all meek and quiet.

Also when Sapphira is strange she starts to do anything I tell her too, it's scaring me, she is normally really independent.

There is also currently a competition in the duel monsters magazine and whoever wins it can go with two friends to Egypt for an excavation dig with…

MAXIMILLION PEGASUS!

the creator of duel monsters.

He is a hero to me and Sapphira, Alira's hero is Seto Kaiba, king of games and child billionaire.

We all waited in anticipation for the winner of the competition to be announced by Pegasus in his fabulous, fruity voice "and the winner is… Kitsune Regina Aquili!"

"You lucky shit!" screams Alira.

"You have three tickets. We'll be in touch tata!" Pegasus finishes.

"take us with you" they shouted simultaneously.

"fine, I'll take you but you have to behave."

"Don't tell me what to do." Alira says in a scary voice.

"umm… okay"

"so we won, huh?" Sapphira asked.

"should we pack or something?" Alira asked in a slightly more timid voice.

"I think so…" I reply.

"Ok let's do that." Alira replies.

**A.N.- **sorry this took so long to upload ive been a bit busy with exams then I was procrastinating my friend who is essentially Alira made me kick my arse into gear.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. take out the spaces to look at the outfits also I did this on my new phone so I am sorry about any errors. Sorry it took so long to upload life caught up and school has been drowning me in homework. my outfit: kitsunes_outfit_to_meet_pegasus /set?id=134803240 aliras: www. / aliras_outfit_to_meet_pegasus/ set?id=134804303 sapphiras: sapphiras_outfit_to_meet_pegasus /set?id=134805165 CHAPTER 2- the tomb Once we are all at home we start packing, I pack all of my clothes as once we are done in Egypt, we are going to stay at Alira s cousin Ryou s house.  
I ring Misty Sapphire hey Mist. What s up? she replies.  
Do you mind looking after dusty while I m in Egypt and Domino. I ll pay you for it! Uh, yeah sure. Thanks I don t know how long I ll be but I hope you like looking after him. I hang up.  
now to find someone to look after Mia. 'Wait Lucy loves dogsand I swear I once saw her take on some canine features. I ring lucy, hey Lucy, can you do me a favour while I m in Egypt and Domino with Alira and SapphIira? Hey Kitty, I m sure I can. What do you need done? Can you look after Mia for me, I don t know how long we ll be gone, but I ll pay you if you want I rush.  
No, no, that s cool Ilove Mia! I ll look after her as long as you need. Thanks Lucy, Pegaseus is gonna pick us up on this Saturday, so I ll drop her off on Friday yeah? yeah. oh and can you tell misty the same thing in regards to Dusty? Yeah, sure! Thanks. The call ends.  
Friday Is tomorrow.  
I better start to pack my cds.  
I place my Black Veil Brides, Falling In Reverse and My Chemical romance CD s in my suitcase and my copies of the beautiful dead and the mortal instruments series in my hand luggage.  
Placing my passport, phone, tablet and laptop next to them.  
My gifts from Sebastian go into my hand luggage so I have them as a comfort. ~~~TIME~LAAPSE~~~ ~~~AT~THE~AIRPORT~~~ I meet Alira and Sapphira at the airport. We have three suitcases and a duffelbag of stuff each for on the plane.  
In the largely faceless crowd, a suden shock of flowing light gray hair appears.  
It moves towards us. Once In front of us, it turns out that the shock of hair is actually the one and only Maximillion Pegaseus. Embarrased for not noticing this earlier, my cheeks flush a bright red which is easily noticable on my pale skin. Hellooo, Kitsune. I congratulate you on winning my small competition. And who are these lovely ladies that you have bought with you? Pegaseus asks in his slightly campish way. umm... hello mr Pegaseus. Thank you and these are two of my best friends Alira and Sappira. Alira is the one with the two toned hair and Sapphira is the one with blue hair, I answer, sir. oh no need to call me that my dear. I hope you enjoy our little dig in Egypt and that you all find something that you would like to keep, which you am of course do! thank you sir, shall we get going, sir? Sapphira surprisingly asks. thanks Bitch Alira adds. yes we shall and quite the attitude on you little girl Pegaseus replies with sass. who you calling little!? 5 3 is no joke! Alira responds clearly pissed off. Pegaseus sighs and says ahh, just follow me. ~~~TIME~LAPSE~~~ ~~~NOW~IN~EGYPT~~~ Ok ladies, it s time to go to the pyramids for our dig but first you can change in your hotel room Pegaseus says when we get to our hotel. In our room, we all change into our jeans and at t-shirt, mine says I wear band tees as a form of mating call , Alira s reads I m so EMO and Sapphira s is just plain blue. We all head downstairs to meet Pegaseus in the lobby while talking about our adventures in victorian london. On the way to the pyramids, Alira, Sapphira and I talk about Dramatical Murder, while Pegaseus sits in the corner feeling sorry for himself. Once we are at the pyramids, we head into the tomb that Pegaseus had found before he came to pick us up. When we reach the tomb, Sapphira starts exploring while Alira and I stand in the entranceway. Pegaseus charges in only to plonk himself In front of the wall on the left. When Sapphira called us over she was by the wall on the right. When we reached her she explained that in this part of the wall sounded hollow. So as the wonderful resourceful person she is she kicked the wall. The wall crumbled in front of us to reveal a standard plinth with 3 items on it. A set of gold earrings, a golden heart on a thin golden chain and finally a gold cobra shaped bracelet.

a.n. To Be Continued 


End file.
